


Powerless

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Leonardo and Donatello [6]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello is drained of his powers, the only thing that keeps Leonardo with him. Set in my 'It's A Kind Of Magic' Universe. Was a commission for someone over at DA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless

Donatello pushed himself up, his upper body strength not at all strong. He hadn't needed to use his body strength in over fifteen years since he had started to use magic.

A recent battle had led to him having his powers drained from his mind, body and spirit. He was powerless, useless and weak. And worst of all, he'd lost what kept Leonardo attached to him, what kept Leonardo from leaving.

When he'd brought him, he'd branded his soul to Donatello's using magic and now the magic that kept Leonardo from escaping was gone and he could do so if he wanted to.

When Donatello had lifted his front off of the ground he saw Leonardo standing there, staring at him with wide chocolate eyes.

“What are you still doing here!?” Donatello shouted startling the young turtle, but he didn't move away only moved closer. “Why? You can leave now, why don't you?” Donatello spat.

“You're hurt and I'm going to help you.” Leonardo said, walking closer and kneeling down next to the man that used to be his master.

“I don't need your help.” Donatello said, trying to move away but his body failed him.

“Please let me help you Donatello.” Leonardo said but received no reply. “I'm sorry if this hurts.” he said pulling Donatello up and leaning him against the nearest wall. He checked him over a few times until he was satisfied there were no injuries visible on his body.

“You have no wounds, your body is just drained and sore.”

“Thank you Leonardo for the obvious.” Leonardo ignored his tone.

“We should probably get you into a bed so you can rest.” Leonardo said and ignored everything else that was said to him as he carried the olive toned turtle out of the room they were currently in and into the bedroom.

-

It had taken Donatello three months to fully recover and during all of those three months Leonardo had stayed and looked after him.

When Leonardo came in with dinner one night, Donatello caught his wrist with his hand and pulled him down to the bed, sitting next to his form.

“Why are you still here Leonardo, you could have left months ago.”

“I didn't want to leave you.” Leonardo said.

“But I've been so cruel.” Donatello said with weak eyes and Leonardo flashed him a sad smile.

“But you're not a cruel person, I see the good in you, I always have and I-I love you.” Leonardo admitted before walking out of the room leaving Donatello stunned on the bed.

How could someone, especially Leonardo, love him?

 


End file.
